jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
ChillyZack
ChillyZack is a young ice sorcerer from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is the nephew of the evil pirate sorcerer ShiverJack. He was voiced by the late Cameron Boyce. Background History Not much is currently known about ChillyZack origin's or where he resided before coming into the care of ShiverJack. Before learning of his uncle's wicked ways, ChillyZack idolized his uncle's powers and wanted him to teach him. Personality ChillyZack is an adventurous young boy who lived on FrozenGuard with his uncle ShiverJack. He enjoys adventure and excitement and learning how to control his powers. Powers and Abilities ChillyZack originally wasn't very skilled at controlling his ice and snow powers and thrived to master it just like his uncle. But as ChillyZack tried to get advice from his uncle to control his powers, ShiverJack merely mocked ChillyZack believing he didn't have what it takes to be an ice wizard and went back to plotting his revenge on Jake and his crew. Later during the event of his debut, ChillyZack learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his staff when he turns the tide of the battle against his uncle. Like ShiverJack, ChillyZack channeled his Winter Magic through his staff, mistaking it to be the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit. ChillyZack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Role in the series ChillyZack first appeared in the episode "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey ", he excited to show his uncle how his practice at controlling his magic was going, but ShiverJack was not impressed at Zack's efforts and was to busy plotting his perfect spell to rid himself of Jake and his crew once and for all. ChillyZack offer to help his uncle defeat those evil pirates with there combined might, however, ShiverJack grew tired of his nephew antics and summon one of his Snow Mugs to send ChillyZack way. ChillyZack soon came up with his own idea to get rid of Jake and his crew with his own power in order to win his uncles approval. On Never Land ChillyZack soon come across Jake and his mateys playing in the ice and snow of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon, ChillyZack tried to summon a storm cloud to bury the young pirates within an avalanche, however, Zack found himself caught in his own spell. Jake and his crew spot ChillyZack buried within the snow and quickly came to his aid. ChillyZack was frightened by the pirates at first glance but they assured him they meant him no harm. ChillyZack soon came up with a fake alliance to fool the pirates.Skully was very wary of ChillyZack believing he resembles one of the pirate teams many foes. Jake reminds his feather friend that they shouldn't question new friends. Jake and his crew ask Zack if he likes to go sledding with them, giving Zack the chance to best the pirates later on. But as Zack soon lost himself enjoying the company of the young pirates and soon learn that the young pirate crew were not the villains that his uncle claim them to be. During Zack's turn at the sled he accidentally gets Jake, Izzy and Cubby stuck behind a cage of ice. ShiverJack soon stumbles upon Zack accidentally capture of Jake and his crew and was delighted by Zack's handy work. ShiverJack summons a giant snake made of ice and snow to destroy Jake and his crew once and for all. ChillyZack pleads with his uncle to put a stop to this and that Jake and his crew are not evil. ShiverJack reveals his true colors to his nephew as he savored the pain of his foes. ChillyZack soon turns his powers on his uncle threatening ShiverJack to release his friends. ShiverJack chuckled believing Zack was powerless to stop him, but this is short-lived as ChillyZack confined his uncle in a block of ice cause the snow serpent to disappear and free Jake and his crew. ShiverJack soon ordered his Snow Mugs to attack the pirates but with the combined power of both ChillyZack and Jake's Mighty Captain Sword put a stop to the snowman. ChillyZack soon turns to his friends and apologized to them for his uncle's wicked ways, much to the disgust of ShiverJack who swears he'll have revenge on both his nephew and Jake as he and is icy minions are sent flying by Izzy's Pixie Dust. Jake and his crew thought it would be best if ChillyZack stayed in Chilly Canyon with there penguin friends. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists